Light and Dark
by PaperFox19
Summary: Yusuke is a demon, but one with both spirit and demon energy inside him. He was head hunted by Koenma, but turned him down. He has grown up slowly learning how to use his powers to it's fullest, however another group seeks Yusuke's powers. Warning Yaoi do not read if you do not like
1. Chapter 1

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning:Yaoi

Pairing: Yusuke/Harem

Do not read if you do not like

Light and Dark

Yusuke is a demon, but one with both spirit and demon energy inside him. He was head hunted by Koenma, but turned him down. He has grown up slowly learning how to use his powers to it's fullest, however another group seeks Yusuke's powers.

Chap 1 Yusuke's Power

The demon power that dwelled in Yusuke's soul was active in him at birth. However demon energy was not all he had inside, he also inherited spirit energy. As he grew up Yusuke learned how to control it, he could infuse it into objects and give them unique powers. He could also make powerful barriers and fire his energy like a weapon.

When he was a kid he made a bracelet a green one that he keeps to this day. He infused it with spirit energy, it masked his demon power somewhat. His demonic aura attracted a lot of unnecessary attention. Some demons had found Yusuke and tried to hurt him, but quickly found Yusuke was more powerful than he appeared. It was because of these skills that Koenma tried to recruit Yusuke, he saw good in Yusuke and thought he would make a skilled spirit detective.

Of course Yusuke turned him down. "No thanks." He said. "I have no reason to become a spirit detective. I choose to walk my own path." Yusuke had told him, and Koenma was worried that Yusuke may one day be a target for someone much stronger and dangerous.

Yusuke wasn't the only one targeted by Koenma. Kayko and Kuwabara both have unique spirit energy properly honed they could make detectives themselves. Koenma sent Botan to instruct them. Thanks to Botan's teachings Kuwabara learned how to form the Spirit Sword, and Keiko gained a unique power of her own, the Spirit Seal. It allowed her a variety of abilities, but Koenma said it suited her since her soul seemed to be one of order.

While Yusuke learned on his own and made some artifacts for himself. Along with the bracelet he made he also empowered a coin for his mother, the coin was infused with Yusuke's demon and spirit energy becoming the Lucky Coin, it gave his mother great luck, she's won many a cruise thanks to it and Yusuke made sure if anyone tried to take it from her it would curse them with terrible misfortune, the coin would always find its way back to his mother. Yusuke changed his school bag into something useful the Demon Pack, the thing would come to life and come to Yusuke when called or if Yusuke was in need of it, it can store countless items inside itself and keep them preserved, it's fire proof water proof ect. Another object is the Spirit Doll, it's a stuffed doll Yusuke won at a amusement park, the thing works as a medium for his Spirit energy he can actually have the toy erect a barrier to protect his home. His clothing even has become a medium, since he wears them all the time they have been soaked in both his spirit and demon energy that they act both as armor and weapons for him.

His clothing got shaped into very unique artifacts, his green jacket and pants act as a medium and by applying his demon energy to it can become as hard as steel, making hitting Yusuke difficult and his kicks dangerous; Demon Cloth. When Yusuke's jacket is removed he can use it as a medium, when the spirit energy is dominant the jacket will latch onto a target and act like a powerful straight jacket; Spirit Jacket. Yusuke's shoes, have been altered by his spirit energy, and when he focuses his spirit to them they amplify his speed, even though this makes him very fast he is still late to school; the Spirit Shoes.

In truth Yusuke only ever used his powers against demons, that ended up locating him, he would have loved to use some of his power on a certain jerk of a teacher but he restrained himself.

However even Yusuke's restraint and spirit charm couldn't hide him completely, in fact Hiei was able to see what he was easily even without using his Jagon eye. Hiei, Gouki, and Kurama stood at high ground watching Yusuke walk the street. "So this is the boy? He does seem to have remarkable power."

"Yes this is him, I think he'd be very useful." Hiei said eyeing Yusuke as he passed by a boy playing soccer near the street.

"What do we need him for, we got the dark treasures already let's just move on with the plan." Gouki said and Hiei turned to glare at him.

"Fool, have you not sensed it. Two powers have turned up and their growing stronger, no doubt Koenma's found new pawns to play detective. If this boy joins up with them, they may give us unnecessary trouble, but if he joins us we will be one step closer to our true goal." Hiei said with a smirk.

Kurama sighed. 'My goal differs from yours Hiei.' Kurama thought and he watched Yusuke play with the boy a bit making him laugh. Kurama smiled, that is until he saw knock the ball into the street, the kid chased after it and an oncoming car came barreling down the street. He was going to step in and save him but Yusuke beat him to it. Yusuke knocked the boy back onto the side walk, and was hit by the car.

Yusuke was fine thanks to his demon cloth, but damn getting hit by a car sucked! He walked away from the accident, the car was totaled but the kid was fine. Yusuke used his spirit shoes to make a speedy exit. Kurama had to admit he wanted to meet Yusuke face to face.

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning:Yaoi

Pairing: Yusuke/Harem

Do not read if you do not like

Chap 2 Mission

(Kayko or Keiko I was watching yu yu hakusho and the English subs spelled her name like this Kayko so I don't know going with popular demand I've read fics were its spelled Keiko so I guess…)

Koenma sent Botan to alert Keiko and Kuwabara that they had their first mission. Hiei, Kurama, and Gouki had stolen three dark treasures from the Spirit World vault. The Orb of Baast, the Forlorn Hope, and the Shadow Sword; all artifacts have their own power but together they were vastly more dangerous. The two were to be a team, Koenma had hopes Yusuke would be a part of the team to.

Hiei had big plans for these artifacts, but like Kurama he felt a dangerous power inside Yusuke, and he wanted to make him a partner so he would not be an obstacle. The three demons followed Yusuke around and their presence did not go unnoticed to the boy. Gouki still didn't understand why they needed this kid.

Gouki used the Orb of Baast and robbed a kid of his soul. Yusuke saw the soul leave the boy's body. He moved at great speeds and caught the soul before it could get away, his demon power allowed him to handle the soul, Yusuke sent the soul back and he looked up and spotted the three.

They fled to a more secluded area luring Yusuke to them. Meanwhile Kuwabara and Keiko were on the same trail of the crooks. Yusuke reached them first. "So what's the party, you guys don't seem to be quite human."

"Perceptive, we are demons. We have a proposition for you." Hiei said, and Gouki looked pissed.

"First of all, before I listen to any proposition I want to know which one of you tried to steal the boy's soul?" Yusuke asked, and Gouki smirked.

"That'd be me runt." Yusuke's spiritual energy spiked.

Kuwabara felt Yusuke's energy, and was able to track it. "Oh my god that's Yusuke!" Keiko gasped. "You don't think he's with those demons do you?" She asked Kuwabara.

The orange haired teen was tense, he'd always been on edge with Urameshi, never knowing why, even when the two fought each other, he felt a glimmer of dark power but never felt evil. "I don't know but I don't think Urameshi is that kind of guy." Kuwabara said. "Let's hang back and see what they do."

Yusuke was mad, he knew that demons would be demons but attacking innocent kids went against his morals. To which he showed no mercy. Yusuke blasted Gouki with a powerful blast of spirit energy, Gouki was turned to dust leaving only the Orb of Baast. The sheer force of power shocked all the spectators. Yusuke didn't bother picking up the orb it had nothing to do with him really.

"Sorry but taking the souls of kids just pisses me off." Yusuke said and he turned to look at Hiei. "Whatever you're after I'm not interested." Yusuke turned and started walking away, he didn't get far.

"You're a man with his own code and rules, I can respect that. You are also a man with demon energy." Yusuke stopped in his tracks and turned to look at Hiei. "Your little charm can keep most of it hidden but my powers can see threw it."

"What do you want?" Yusuke said, his voice was low and dangerous. Hiei picked up the Orb of Baast and tossed it to Yusuke.

"This orb can steal the people's souls, it is a very unique device. We have two other unique treasures and with them together we can rule this world."

"And your point is?" Yusuke said flatly.

Hiei chuckled. "If we rule this world you will no longer have to hide your demon powers. I've seen your memories you won't have to restrict yourself because of spirit world or the humans, you can be free."

Kuwabara and Keiko were worried. Yusuke's always had problems in school, and things had been tough for him, more than they even knew.

Yusuke started laughing, his laughter wasn't dark at all it was full of joy. "Man that's a good one. I'm not hiding my power because of spirit world or humans. I hide it because I chose to. My power drew demons to me and that put my mother at risk. I grew stronger because I had someone to protect. You have someone to protect as well." He pointed at Hiei, which surprised both Hiei and Kurama. "You should find a better way to protect them then stealing and killing."

"How did you…?" Hiei gasped his cheeks going red.

"You probed my mind once I realized it I took a peek into yours, reading minds is a cool trick and your way allowed me to look into yours." Yusuke said, and Kurama was impressed. He had someone he wanted to protect as well but he never knew Hiei had someone like that. "I'm sorry but I can't help ya with whatever your planning, but feel free to ask me for a different favor I may just take you up on it." Yusuke turned back to leave.

"I will do as I please! I will cut down anyone in my way including you!" Hiei raised the Shadow Sword and flew at Yusuke with lightning speed, however he would not reach him, Yusuke raised a barrier around himself and the barrier not only held off Hiei's attack but it fired off waves of spirit energy forcing him to back off. Hiei dropped the Orb of Baast and Yusuke picked it up.

"I'll hang onto this, see ya later." Yusuke left in a flash.

Kurama chuckled. "What is so funny!?" Hiei snapped.

"I'm sorry Hiei, but I must sever this partnership. I have my own reasons, and I have purpose for the Forlorn Hope." Kurama left and Hiei quickly followed.

The two spirit detectives were shocked and very confused. They didn't know what to do, but thought they should talk to Yusuke right away. This mission got a whole lot more complicated.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning:Yaoi Harem

Pairing: Yusuke/Kurama

Do not read if you do not like

Chap 3 Kurama's Request

Yusuke had headed home, however he didn't reach his destination. Kurama came to him. 'Yusuke Urameshi if you please, I'd like a moment of your time.' Kurama sent mentally as he drew closer to Yusuke.

'Not here to kill me all you?' Yusuke sent back.

'Hehe, no I just wish to speak with you, if you'd come with me.' Kurama started walking and Yusuke followed.

-x-

Keiko and Kuwabara went to Yusuke's home, only to find that he wasn't there. "What should we do, Yusuke has the orb?"

"We stay here, of course, Urameshi will be here eventually then we can ask him about the orb." Kuwabara said and Keiko sighed.

-x-

Kurama brought Yusuke to a hospital. "This is my request, I'd like you to let me use the mirror. Tomorrow night is the full moon."

"Why do you want to use the mirror in the first place?"

"It's my mother." Kurama began. "You see long ago I was a full fledged demon, on a heist I was badly wounded, so I fled to the human world. I escaped into my current mother, I originally planned to hide as a human until my power returned. I was born as Shuichi, but in my core I am still Kurama."

"But, you grew to care for your mother didn't you." Yusuke said, and Kurama gasped and he blushed a little.

"Yes I did, and you see she got sick, I fear it's my fault, and human doctors are not able to treat her." Kurama said and he looked at Yusuke with pleading eyes. "Please allow me to use the mirror to save my mother."

Without any hesitation. "Alright."

"Thank you Yusuke." Kurama said and was about to leave when Yuysuke stopped him.

"Hold on, these things aren't dark items for nothing what's the price for this wish of yours?"

"Nothing gets by you, in order to enact my wish the mirror will take my life in exchange." Kurama noticed Yusuke tense and an odd look crossed his features.

"I want to see your mother." Yusuke said, and Kurama agreed. They snuck down to his mother's room. The woman was awake and had been staring out the window when the boys came in.

"Shuichi it's passed visiting hours, you didn't sneak in here again did you?" She said with a weak chuckle. Kurama blushed and didn't know what to say.

"It's my fault Mam, I'm Shuichi's friend Yusuke. He told me you were ill so I got him to bring me here so I could give you best wishes."

"Oh my one of Shuichi's friends!" Kurama saw his mother brighten up. "I've never met one of his friends, it's such a pleasure to meet you. You are such a strapping young man."

"Thanks, I just want to say, although having known Shuichi for a short time, I know he loves you very much. I hope you get better soon." Yusuke said.

"Shuichi, I like your friend. I wish you could stay but if the night nurses catch you here it will be trouble. I am so happy to know Shuichi has a friend like you."

"Yes mother we will be going."

"It was nice meeting you." Yusuke said as the two left. "Alright Kurama, if your going to use this mirror tomorrow night then I want you to spend the day with me tomorrow."

Kurama blushed. "Like a date?"

"Yes, I want to make your last day a special one."

Once again Yusuke had made Kurama at a loss for words. The only one that came to mind was. "Yes."

-x-

Keiko yawned, she was getting sleepy. Yusuke didn't return home all night.

To be continued


End file.
